<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Span of Seconds by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339760">In the Span of Seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate'>Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, But also, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Minor Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Roommates, Swearing, Talking, Very very minor, i think, their ages aren't specified but they're in their twenties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck just wanted to have a quiet evening, pondering over nothing and keeping his head in the clouds but it seemed like life just didn't want him to have even one peaceful day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Span of Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I was waiting for my Chiki Chiki Chaka Chaka Choco Choco Moon Tarts to harden I decided to eat what was left of yesterday's dinner. Schnitzel and potatoes. This inspired this whole fic. The tart is delicious by the way.</p><p>P.S. I'm pretty sure I mixed American and British words in this but I hope it doesn't throw you off too much. I just can't remember which word belongs where so I just use them.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck sat at the dining table, listlessly picking at his potatoes with his fork. It wasn't that he didn't have an appetite, especially since he had just made his meal, schnitzel with unsalted potatoes and nothing else, but he kinda wasn't hungry either. He didn't look forward to chewing on the potatoes but at the same time, this was exactly why he had prepared them. Being able to chew endlessly and eating his food with an empty head was something that Donghyuck just needed sometimes.</p><p>“What are you doing? And what's that?” Renjun sounded a little disgusted as he appeared from the hallway, trudging over to the sink and filling a glass with water. Donghyuck shrugged and answered, “This is my depression meal. I'm eating it.”</p><p>Renjun hummed and took a sip from his water, not taking his eyes off of Donghyuck who still hadn't taken a bite out of anything on his plate.</p><p>“Doesn't look like it,” he said, downing his glass and placing it in the dishwasher before he ruffled Donghyuck's hair on his way out. “Take care of yourself, honey.”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head, rolling his eyes. He didn't remember when it had started but Renjun had taken to calling him honey at every possible moment, leaving quite a lot of misunderstandings in his wake and never bothering to explain them. That had always been left to Donghyuck, not even flinching after someone had assumed, for the fourth time, that they were a married couple. How they could be married without rings, at the age of eighteen and both of them being boys, Donghyuck hadn't bothered to ask.</p><p>It had been a few years since then and Renjun had still not stopped calling him by the petname. To be honest, Donghyuck had grown quite fond of it but he would never admit that to Renjun's face.</p><p>Picking up a potato, Donghyuck finally moved to take his first bite of the evening, ready to throw himself into the world of nothingness, only to be interrupted by Jaemin almost sliding past the door, barely catching himself on the frame.</p><p>“Donghyuck!” he exclaimed, tumbling into the kitchen. He was already wearing pajamas, though maybe, as it was a Saturday, Donghyuck should say <em>still</em> wearing his pajamas.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at his friend, Donghyuck stilled his movements, awaiting the apparently urgent words.</p><p>“Renjun told me you're eating your depression meal so I'm here before you enter your depression haze,” Jaemin panted, probably having sprinted from his and Renjun's shared room to get to Donghyuck. “I just wanted to make sure you're still on for our study date.”</p><p>Donghyuck huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. Their weekly study date Donghyuck sometimes ditched in favour of impulsively wandering down a random street or entering any sort of public space that looked entertaining.</p><p>“Even I wouldn't know until I get there, Jaemin, you're aware of this.”</p><p>Jaemin pouted but nodded anyways, grumbling, “I know but you haven't come for the last two weeks.”</p><p>That elicited a small smile from Donghyuck, the guilt eating at him for letting his friend down. Normally, Jaemin didn't seem to be too bothered but their study dates were the only times the two of them got to be alone together without the added chaos of their other friends and roommates and it seemed like Donghyuck had really made him sad this time.</p><p>“I'll try not to get distracted this time,” Donghyuck promised, even going so far as to propose to leave their home together but Jaemin declined with a smile, claiming that he actually didn't mind that much. Donghyuck barely believed him but let him go with a smile anyways. Jaemin ruffled his hair the way Renjun did.</p><p>“I'm not a kid,” Donghyuck mumbled but Jaemin was already gone again, making full use of his fluffy socks and their laminated floors. Staring at his food, Donghyuck wondered whether he should actually eat anything at all before shrugging and picking the fork up again, completely with the potato he had stabbed before.</p><p>This time he came as far as opening his mouth to shove the whole thing into it, Jeno crashing against the door frame in his haste making him freeze, both out of surprise and concern for his friend. Jeno was known to be clumsy, that clumsiness resulting in scratches and bruises more often than any fatal injuries.</p><p>It seemed like he wanted to speak with Donghyuck if the way he was approaching him and not continuing down the hall towards his bedroom was any indication.</p><p>“Can't I be depressed in peace anymore?” Donghyuck complained, almost slamming the fork down but deciding against it in the last second. He didn't want any more dishes to break. </p><p>Jeno only waved his hand dismissively. Now that Donghyuck was paying attention, he noticed his friend only wearing trousers, otherwise being completely naked, standing barefoot it the kitchen with damp hair. He didn't even have to say anything for Donghyuck to know what he wanted, they hadn't known each other for years just for Donghyuck not being able to read him.</p><p>“The red button-up with the strings would suit the most. Now leave me alone, please, I have stuff to eat.”</p><p>Jeno shot him a thumbs up and a cute eye smile before disappearing again. Donghyuck sighed. It seemed like all of his housemates were going to find him today so he didn't know whether he should wait it out or take the risk. In the end, he decided to take his fork again, promising himself not to stop eating even if any of his friends walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Just as he had stuffed his mouth with the potato, Dejun strutted into the room, an emtpy bowl in hand. Donghyuck scowled at him, following him with his eyes as Dejun walked over to the snack cabinet. The elder pulled out an opened bag of chips, pouring the remaining ones into the bowl before throwing the bag away. He turned around to look at Donghyuck, raising an eyebrow as he shoved a chip into his mouth.</p><p>“Don't you guys have somewhere else to be on a Saturday after eight,” Donghyuck grumbled around a mouthful of potato, “like in your room, binge watching shows no one else is interested in? Isn't Hendery here today, why aren't you making out with him then?”</p><p>Dejun snorted and shook his head, pushing away from the counter he had been leaning against to make his exit but not before shouting, “Mark! Your boyfriend is being a depressed bitch again!”</p><p>“Not boyfriends,” Mark and Donghyuck replied in unison, Donghyuck from his seat, Mark from the living room, probably. Their friends loved to tease them over their dynamic, paying no mind as to what chaos they were causing with it.</p><p>Well, it wasn't like they would know anyway, since Donghyuck kept the chaos locked deep inside himself. He ignored how his chest tightened every time he had to deny being boyfriends, how Mark would barely spare him a second glance as soon as he spotted an attractive person in a bar, how, despite himself, he still liked his best friend in ways he shouldn't. Their relationship was solid as friends but Mark had neither shown any interest in Donghyuck, nor jealousy or anything of the sorts whenever he had ran into one of Donghyuck's one-night stands or short-lived lovers early in the morning. It was glaringly obvious, at least to Donghyuck, not so much their friends, that there could never be anything more between them than they already had.</p><p>He had almost finished his meal, only the schnitzel left, when Mark made an appearance. He was clad in sweats and a hoodie Donghyuck had stolen almost frequently before stopping completely to avoid a mental breakdown. Mark had asked him after three weeks of no stolen hoodies why he had stopped, Donghyuck claiming he had enough hoodies of his own. Which wasn't a lie but it wasn't the answer to the question Mark had asked. Donghyuck still felt somewhat guilty for lying to his best friend but the situation they would have faced if he had told the truth would've been ten times worse.</p><p>Mark shuffled over to the table, seating himself in front of Donghyuck, a soft smile on his face. Donghyuck avoided eyecontact, instead opting to shove as much of the schnitzel as humanly possible into his mouth to avoid having to talk to Mark. The elder didn't like it when people talked with their mouths full and Donghyuck was no exception so Donghyuck used it as a loophole whenever he didn't want to say anything.</p><p>Mark kept silent but held his eyes steady on Donghyuck, he could practically feel him staring holes into his head. It was unbearable, knowing Mark was going to want to have a conversation when Donghyuck didn't feel up for it at all. Donghyuck knew he wouldn't be forced to talk but he felt bad when he didn't, though worse when he did.</p><p>“Hyuckie,” Mark said softly, his hand placing itself on top of Donghyuck's resting on the table. “you know that if you want to talk, I'm always here for you. If you don't, it's fine too, just take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded, taking another enormous bite of the schnitzel. He didn't trust himself not to burst into tears the second he looked into Mark's eyes, heart already beating loudly just from Mark's hand on his, so he kept his head hung low, hoping the elder would let up. </p><p>Of course he didn't. Though Mark didn't say anything else, he sat in front of Donghyuck, holding his hand the entire time Donghyuck was eating. He started rubbing his thumb up and down after a while, causing Donghyuck to almost drop his fork, schnitzel included.</p><p>When the plate was cleared and Donghyuck just wanted to get out, to free himself from this pain, Mark squeezed Donghyuck's hand. He stopped Donghyuck from grabbing his plate to clean it up by reaching over and tapping his index finger against Donghyuck's chin. Donghyuck's head flew up, being greeted by a small smile and a tilted head before Mark said, “Can we talk for a second, Hyuckie? It's nothing too serious, I promise.”</p><p>Donghyuck didn't even have to think about it, stupid enough to nod immediately, cursing himself out in his head. He followed after Mark, their hands dangling between them as Donghyuck's plate and cutlery were left behind. They made their way to Mark's room, one of the biggest by far, the privilege of being the one to find this place.</p><p>After Mark closed the door behind him, he turned around, things clicking into place as Donghyuck spotted his face before Mark even said a word. Still, Donghyuck let him talk, the elder admitting immediately, “I'm worried. Hyuck, have I done something wrong?”</p><p>Donghyuck frowned. This wasn't what he had expected. He'd thought Mark would question why Donghyuck was feeling so down, if he was really taking care of himself like he always said he did.</p><p>Caught off guard, Donghyuck only managed to stutter out a few sounds, shaking his head vehemently. Mark, while squeezing Donghyuck's hand, continued, “It's just that you've been acting a bit distant for a while now and I'm worried I did something without knowing. If that's the case, are you upset at me? Can I make it up somehow?”</p><p>“No, it's- it's not like that,” Donghyuck stammered but Mark was barely listening, closing in on Donghyuck.</p><p>“I don't want things between us to be awkward, Hyuck, so if you have any problems with me or the way I behave please tell me-”</p><p>“No, it's really not-”</p><p>“I can fix whatever it is. Did I change the way I act? Did I say something inappropriate? Was I insensitive towards you?”</p><p>“No, Mark, listen to me-”</p><p>Donghyuck felt like he was being backed into a corner, Mark almost holding his hand in a deathlike grip now, still leaning closer. Turning his head away, his brows furrowed, Donghyuck tried to explain but their voices kept overlapping, not helping with the caged-in feeling.</p><p>“I don't want you to see me differently, so what can I do to keep it as it is? If I made you uncomfortable, I apologize, what should I do better?”</p><p>“Please give me a bit of space, I-”</p><p>“Did it start when you stopped wearing my hoodies? What did I do back then? Why did you stop?”</p><p>“It's not important-”</p><p>“I want to know, Hyuck, I want to fix it. It can't stand the change in our relationship so what went wrong? Please just tell me why-”</p><p>“Because I'm in love with you!”</p><p>Mark's eyes widened at Donghyuck's sudden exclamation, his hand immediately letting go of Donghyuck's as he let out a choked, “What?”</p><p>“I stopped because I'm in love with you,” Donghyuck explained through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists at his sides. “Are you happy now? Are you happy knowing your best friend couldn't steal your clothes anymore because he kept feeling like you were closer than you actually were? Are you disgusted, now that you have your answer?”</p><p>Donghyuck was seething. He hadn't wanted to tell him like this, he hadn't wanted to tell him at all, always promising himself to do so over his dead body. And now here they were, Mark still shocked, Donghyuck feeling himself get angry at himself, Mark, everything around them at the unwanted confession.</p><p>“There you have it, no need to be worried,” Donghyuck bit out, shoving past Mark on his way to the door. He just wanted to get out, preferably the house, forever, forget anything ever happened. There was no way they could go back to normal after this. Now that his feelings were out on the open, Donghyuck couldn't pretend like he didn't have them and Mark wouldn't be able to, either. It would be awkward whenever they were going to be in the same room and Donghyuck wouldn't be able to be as openly affectionate as he had been before, both of them knowing something more to be simmering just under the surface, already having exploded once.</p><p>Donghyuck's fingers were grazing the doorknob when Mark grabbed his wrist. With wide eyes, Donghyuck looked up at Mark, who looked desperate, a deep frown on his face, his doe eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Mark pulled Donghyuck back and into a hug, burying his face in Donghyuck's shoulder. Hands hovering in the air, still coming down from his rage, Donghyuck didn't know what to do in this situation. Thankfully, Mark spoke before Donghyuck could decide to run after all.</p><p>“It's not disgusting,” he whispered, voice muffled against Donghyuck's shoulder. “It's not disgusting, Hyuckie, actually I- I love you too.”</p><p>Donghyuck choked, his arms and hands acting by themselves, reaching up and gripping Mark's shoulders as if they were never going to let him go. Now it was his turn to croak, “What?”</p><p>“I love you too,” Mark repeated and now, Donghyuck felt tears welling up in his eyes as well, staring straight ahead.</p><p>“I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry I invaded your space like that. I'm sorry I pushed you to the edge. I'm sorry I'm such a stubborn bastard. I don't deserve your love.”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head, tears falling down now as he buried his face in Mark's neck and sniffled, “You said it isn't anything serious.”</p><p>Mark graced him with a watery laugh and tightened his hold on Donghyuck.</p>
<hr/><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Donghyuck replied in a monotone voice, not even looking up at Jeno. He continued to thread his fingers through Mark's hair, fondly looking down at the elder lying in his lap. “Are you breaking up with me?”</p><p>“Haha, very funny,” Jeno responded, the eyeroll almost being audible. “We're not breaking up but if you and Mark could <em>please</em> stop making out anywhere you please, I'm going to treat you to cake.”</p><p>Donghyuck made a face, fingers coming down to trace up and down Mark's cheekbones instead. He let Jeno stand in silence for a few moments before saying, “You reap what you sow and for you guys it's us making out on every available surface. We haven't endured years of teasing just to let you off of the hook so easily.”</p><p>Just as Donghyuck looked up, Jeno's face transformed into an adorable pout and his arms crossed, making him look like an angry toddler. Jaemin, Renjun and Dejun were whispering in the hallway, probably having pushed Jeno to do the talking, the poor man. Donghyuck took just a bit of pity but not enough to give up free food so he suggested, “Alright, we'll stop in a week's time if you get me samgyeopsal twice in the next 48 hours and Mark the biggest watermelon imaginable. One of you has to cut it the way Mark likes.”</p><p>Jeno groaned, glanced behind him, towards their three other friends, accepted with the condition of Jaemin buying the watermelon and Renjun cutting it. Both of them yelped but Donghyuck and Jeno were already shaking on it so they could only complain but had to do as they were told. Dejun, the only one spared in this whole fiasco, cackled maniacally, his voice disappearing into the depth of their flat as Renjun and Jaemin probably chased after him.</p><p>Jeno shook his head and bid Donghyuck goodbye with one last glance at Mark before trudging out of the living room, leaving the two of them alone again. </p><p>Mark's eyes immediately snapped open, a smirk on his face as he lifted his hand to place it on the back of Donghyuck's head.</p><p>“You're such an asshole,” he grinned and Donghyuck hummed in response, leaning down as he whispered, “But you like it.”</p><p>Mark hummed as well, pressing his lips against Donghyuck's. </p><p>“Hell yeah, I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>